In many instances, it is desirable to transport articles, such as parcels, packages, boxes, crates or other materials, from an upper location to a lower location. A particularly efficient system utilizes a molded fiberglass spiral chute. The upper surface of the molded fiberglass spiral chute is coated with a material so as to provide a low frictional surface thereon so that articles placed thereon will move readily from the upper location to the lower location. In some instances, the coating provides a substantially friction-free surface so that articles placed thereon will have self-starting movement in a direction toward the lower location. This low friction or friction free surface creates a problem when articles moving at relatively high speeds are deposited thereon. Therefore, it has been desirable for some time to have means of some nature to reduce the velocity of articles placed on the molded fiberglass spiral chutes.